Curiosity Killed Chloe's Cat
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Chloe finds Beca jacking off in a public place (like the Bella's rehersal space because she is bored waiting) and when Beca finds Chloe has been watching her she is shocked/jumps and everything, but Chloe just walks over to her. G!P Beca.


Chloe was practically running through the quad to get to Bellas rehearsal at 3 o'clock sharp. Aubrey had a zero tolerance policy for tardiness, especially for her co-captain. The redhead pulled out her phone and found that it was 2:58, the practice space was 100 yards away and knew she had to hustle to make it on time. "I'm here!" The redhead yelled as best as she could through the panting.

To Chloe's surprise, the space was completely empty. Anger and confusion flooded her emotions, it was 3 o'clock on a Wednesday and no one was at rehearsals after she had hauled ass to get there on time.

The redhead was about to send Aubrey angry text demanding to know where she and the rest of the Bellas were when she heard a small noise coming from under the bleachers, a few seconds later the noise came again until it was being made at a consistent pace.

Worried that it could be a rat or some other small rodent making a nest under the bleachers, Chloe grabbed a broom and went around slowly to investigate.

What Chloe found wasn't an animal, but Beca standing with her back to her and both of her hands in front of her.

Without thinking, the redhead called out the other girls' name, making her spin around in surprise while keeping her hands over crotch. "Beca, why are we the only ones here and what are you doing behind the bleachers?" Chloe asked, her eyes glued to Beca's crotch.

"Aubrey send an e-mail that practice was delayed an hour because a test review was going a little long. I was already here so I decided to wait." Beca answered nervously while looking in Chloe's direction, hoping she would finally stop staring at her crotch.

"Ok, but that doesn't answer what you're doing behind the bleachers, but I'm going to go ahead and assume it has something to do with why your hands haven't moved in the time we've been talking."

Beca's face went into panic mode, clearly trying to find a way out of what was an immensely uncomfortable.

Seeing the brunette so afraid instantly made Chloe feel guilty for making Beca like she had done something wrong. The redhead took a deep breath before looking up at Beca with a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry I upset you Beca, whatever you were doing is your business."

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it," Beca said reassuringly.

"Before she knew what was happening, Chloe was walking over to pull Beca into a hug. Without thinking, Beca reached up to return the hug. She couldn't help it, she loved being close to Chloe more than she hated being touched.

Chloe frowned when she suddenly felt a bulge poking at her thigh. She removed her right hand from Beca's back to between their bodies to find what was poking her.

The redhead's hand came into contact with what felt like skin and was long and cylinder shaped. When she ran her hand down it, Beca let out a strangled moan. Suddenly, it all clicked in Chloe's mind, but she couldn't believe it. "Beca, am I touching what I think I'm touching?"

Immediately after asking, Chloe felt her shoulder dampen with tears. "Chloe, please don't tell anyone. I like Barden and don't want to have to leave because people find out that I have a penis." Beca sobbed into the other girl's shoulder and clutched onto her for dear life.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulder and gave her kiss on the top of her head. "Of course I won't tell anyone. Even if it wasn't a safety concern, I would never violate your privacy like that."

Beca whispered an almost inaudible "thank you" as she started to calm herself down.

Chloe waited a few more seconds for the brunette to calm herself a little more before asking the question she wasn't sure she wanted to answer to. "Beca, what was your dick doing out when I came in?"

Completely embarrassed, Beca looked at the floor. "I got here before I got Aubrey's e-mail and got bored so I decided to masturbate." Beca said sheepishly.

Chloe's eyes went wide as her hands took on a life of their own, knocking Beca's out of the way. The redhead's already dilated eyes turned almost completely black the second they landed on that the brunette was packing, she was at least seven inches long with a very nice girth.

Unable to stop herself, Chloe's right hand reached out to wrap around Beca's length and begin pumping, starting out slow before quickly picking up her pace.

Any fears about Chloe's intentions flew out the window the moment as soon as she started jacking Beca off. "Mmm, fuck yes Chloe," the brunette moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Chloe smirked at the clear approval she was receiving before picking up her pace and suddenly stopping, causing the smaller woman to whine in disapproval.

"Why'd you-" Beca was cut off mid-sentence when she opened her eyes and saw Chloe stripping down to her underwear. "What are you doing?" A nervous Beca asked as Chloe started closing the distance between them.

"Shh, just sit and relax," the redhead said as said as she led the brunette over to the bleachers to sit in the first row before dropping to her knees in font of the shorter woman.

The redhead reached her hand out to unzip and unbutton Beca's jeans before pulling them down to her ankles, leaving the smaller woman with her cock sticking out of her boxer briefs.

Chloe stuck her tongue out, slowly licking the small brunette's cock from tip to base and then back up. Beca couldn't help but groan and grasp at the seat beneath her. When she reached the tip, the redhead softly sucked the tip of Beca's cock into her mouth, sucking lightly while her tongue ran over the brunette's head.

Beca was trying her hardest to keep her hips still so as not to thrust too far into Chloe's mouth and hurt her. Meanwhile, the redhead slowly started working more of the brunette into her mouth, sucking and licking it all of the way in until she had fit the whole thing into her mouth. Beca knew she wasn't huge, but she was impressed that Chloe could fit it all in her mouth. "Mm fuck, that feels good," Beca moaned as she tangled her left hand in ginger locks."

The redhead smirked at the feedback she was getting and picked up her pace, earning a choked gasp in response.

Right as Beca was about to cum, Chloe let the brunette's length fall out of her mouth. Beca didn't even have time to question the redhead's actions before she was taking her underwear off and straddling the younger Bellas hips. "You're clean, right?" was the only thing Chloe said to Beca before slamming down on the brunette's cock when she shook her head no.

Beca couldn't help the embarrassing whimper that she emitted as her dick was encased in Chloe's wet heat. "Fuck yeah Chlo, just like that," the brunette drawled as her hands grasped the redhead's hips while she ground her hips into Beca's.

"God Beca, you have no idea how good your hug cock feels inside of me," Chloe moaned as she did her best to accommodate the brunette's requests.

"Sh-shit, I'm so close," Beca warned as her hips started thrusting up frantically in search of release.

"Me too, just a little more," Chloe responded.

A few more thrusts and the brunette and redhead came almost at the same time, screaming each other's names.

After taking a few moments to recover, Chloe removed herself from Beca's lap, cum rushing out after her. "Dammit, I forgot that would happen," the redhead cursed before going to the bathroom to grab some paper towels.

When she came back, Chloe found Beca in the same position, but devoid of any color with a look of mild horror on her face. "Beca are you ok? Chloe asked hesitantly.

"We didn't use protection," Beca said more to herself than in response to the question.

Chloe started to panic, "You told me you were clean, this had better not be you conveniently remembering you have HPV after I let you go bareback," the redhead warned.

"No, I'm clean, I swear. We didn't use a condom and I do produce sperm…"

At first Chloe didn't understand where the brunette was getting at, then it dawned on her. "Beca don't worry, you won't get me pregnant."

The brunette's expression turned sad, "I'm sorry. Are you going to adopt in the future?"

"What? No, I'm not infertile, I got an IUD put in when I came to Barden because I'm not the best at remembering to take a pill daily."

"Oh thank God," Beca exclaimed as she put her right hand to her heart.

Chloe giggled, "Yes, not to worry, we won't be parents together anytime soon."

Beca's eyebrows shot up suggestively, "But I see we aren't ruling it out altogether?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and handed the brunette the paper towels, "Whatever. You know what I meant. Now you better get to cleaning up that mess you made, the rest of the girls will be here soon." Chloe warned as she collected her clothes and started getting dressed.


End file.
